(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a patch cable and, more particularly to a stack able audio cable for splitting an audio signal.
(2) Description of Related Art
Audio cables have long been known in the art for sending and sharing audio signals. Shielded audio cables and connectors had been the main choice of connectivity for audio signals. Such common cables are the shielded ¼ inch and ⅛ inch phone plugs, as well as their metric equivalents. These cables are widely used for connectivity in audio equipment, such as guitars, audio synthesizers, and pro-audio recording and broadcasting equipment. The electrical shield found in these cables acts as Faraday cage to reduce external electrical noise that might be affecting the audio signal. The electrical shield also reduces the emission of electromagnetic radiation that might be generated by the signal to prevent it from interfering with nearby electrical devices. The inner conductor usually carries the audio signal while the shield conductor is tied to an electrical reference voltage, typically ground (GND). Additionally, the shielded plugs and jacks enable the common GND of separately powered electrical devices to be shared through the shielded GND.
In sending an audio signal, it is often desirable to split the signal. In order to carry a signal from one point to several points (or vice versa), splitters, multipliers or patch bays are required. A problem with such splitters, multipliers, and patch bays is that they are often large, cumbersome, and expensive items. Importantly, when splitting the signal using traditional devices, the signal enters the splitter, etc., and leaves the protection of the Faraday cage. By leaving the Faraday cage, the signal is exposed to a non-shielded environment, which then subjects it to many of the aforementioned problems. As such, traditional devices for splitting an audio signal can often result signal interference.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a simple audio cable that allows a user to split the audio signal while maintaining the signal fidelity as provided by the Faraday cage.